


The Empty Chair

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, LOTR Speakeasy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an empty chair at the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Chair

**Author's Note:**

> The 'second day of Christmas', and many thanks to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for providing the pairing and prompt. I can almost guarantee it's not at all what she had in mind, but somehow, I don't think that's going to matter. :)

_**FIC: "The Empty Chair" - 1/1, PG, JH|JP**_  
Title: The Empty Chair  
Fandom: LOTR Speakeasy  
Pairing: Joaquin Phoenix, Josh Hartnett  
Rating: PG  
Summary: There's an empty chair at the table.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'second day of Christmas', and many thanks to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for providing the pairing and prompt. I can almost guarantee it's not at all what she had in mind, but somehow, I don't think that's going to matter. :)

  
  
"Boss..."

Joaquin looks around, a frown marring his face as George's low whisper interrupts what had been a pleasant bit of flirtation with their waitress. "What?"

George just nods. When Joaquin shifts his attention, he freezes, every muscle in his body locking as he struggles for control. "The hell..."

He waits, one hand curled tight into a fist on the pristine tablecloth, as long legs navigate the floor, sliding easily through the flow of people moving to and from their tables. When they stop, they're directly across from Joaquin and behind the only empty chair at the table. Joaquin lifts his gaze and meets warm brown eyes and a nervous smile.

"Hey, uh..."

"I thought you left New York for good."

Josh shrugs and looks uncomfortable for a split second. "I'm back," he says, voice so low Joaquin has to strain to hear. "Sort of, anyway."

"Sort of?" A dark eyebrow goes up, and Joaquin just looks at him.

"Going to school." One hand comes up to rest on the back of the chair, and Josh smiles again. "Gonna be a lawyer."

Both eyebrows go up at that, but Joaquin knows he shouldn't be surprised. He'd always said Josh was the smartest of the boys. Shame he'd been the only one dumb enough to go with.... With a wrench, Joaquin jerks his mind away from those thoughts. "You bring Bloom with you?"

Josh's fingers fidget along the chair back, but his gaze never wavers. "He's still in Chicago."

"Good."

"'Quin --"

"Why?"

Josh closes his mouth and then shakes his head. "He's my brother," he says, simply, then pins Joaquin with a firm look. "So're you."

"Funny way you got of showing it," Joaquin replies, then swallows his next words when Josh glares at him.

"Only family I've got left," he says, voice hard and soft enough that it doesn't carry to the nearby tables. "Your fight's with him, not me."

Joaquin nods, a cold smile curling the corners of his mouth. "That mean you'll be coming back home once it's finished?"

"'Quin, don't. It's been a year and I..." He pauses, clearly debating his next words. "I've missed you, brother."

That's all Joaquin needs to hear. A weight lifts from him, and his smile changes, becoming a little softer, a little more open. "Sit down," he says, pushing the chair out with his foot. "And tell me about this school business."

George and Moe breath inaudible sighs of relief as Josh grins, wide and open, and pulls the chair out to join them for dinner.


End file.
